guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Index of unique item lists
Health instead of HP I don't like the way the table of Green Weapons for each profession using HP for health. Guild Wars doesn't use the word HP for Health, so I suggest a change from HP to Health. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 202.160.31.165 (talk • ) 09:23, 14 June 2006 (CDT). :Go ahead and make the changes. I was just being lazy when I typed things up. - 09:55, 14 June 2006 (CDT) Green Weapons This page is the green weapons link from the main page. It might be useful to add (either a green weapons page or) a short introduction explaining that green weapons are special weapons that (excluding Shing Jea island) are usually difficult to obtain and offer maximum damage and perfect modifications. Could also add that you need to defeat a boss either solo or using a party with no henchmen to get a green weapon drop (at least that has been my experience so far, happy to conceed the point if anyone has had a green drop using henchies). Dagda 11:37, 24 August 2006 (CDT) :Greens, or any items for that matter, drop just as often if you travel with henchmen. Let's stop spreading this ancient myth already. --[riVen] 18:04, 26 August 2006 (CDT) :I got a Wingstorm a few days ago with a full party of myself and 7 henchies. --Suspchaos 01:24, 28 August 2006 (CDT) :In regard to adding a note about max damage and perfect mods, that is or will be stated on the page for each particular class, see Necro greens. Flesh Over Steel 09:16, 29 September 2006 (CDT) Campaign specific I'm fairly sure there will be no Assassin or Ritualist items in Nightfall because they aren't core professions. --Life Infusion 12:09, 31 August 2006 (CDT) :Probably not, but why do you bring it up? :| -- [[User:Helena|'Helena']] 02:01, 1 September 2006 (CDT) Actually there are so the table needs to be changed. Sir On The Edge 10:47, 22 September 2006 (CDT) :I was just thinking of this. The table would need two more columns for Paragon and Dervish, and Assassin and Ritualist should be added to the "All Campaigns" section. Darish 1:51, 4 October 2006 (CDT) ::From what I can see, Assassins and Ritualists are going to have Nightfall armor, so I would guess they are going to have Nightfall green weapons. --Curse You 19:41, 9 October 2006 (CDT) Icons It may just be my browser, but the monk and warrior skill icons are really narrow on this table. It's probably my browser though, I'm at work, and i'm not even supposed to be able to get to this site from here, hehehe O.o ~Avatarian 86 19:24, 28 September 2006 (CDT) :Biro uploaded new versions of them kind of recently, so your browser might be caching the old ones and messing things up. Try clearing it to see if it looks better afterwards. --Fyren 20:41, 28 September 2006 (CDT) Table Formatting I am trying to go through all of the tables and get the formatting the same, or at least the tables for the casters since the W and R items are so different. I think damage type and required attribute should be included on all tables. I know this can be redundant for some of the tables, especially Mesmer, but it will make all of the tables much more uniform. There are tables, especially for the Monk, where damage type and required attribute are all over the place. My grand plan is to have all the tables the same so the complete lists Unique items quick reference (Prophecies), Unique items quick reference (Factions), and eventually Unique items quick reference (Nightfall) will look nice. Please add any suggestions or helpful criticism here. Flesh Over Steel 10:57, 29 September 2006 (CDT) :Just to reply, I think it's a good idea to keep everything consistent. I don't really have any other input. On the various Prophecies profession-specific pages I removed all the "requires 9 " since the legends have that info. --Fyren 11:59, 29 September 2006 (CDT) ::The spellcaster pages are unhandy. Every change has to be done twice. Someone should change that. -- numma_cway 16:16, 20 November 2006 (CST) Nightfall There's Assassin and Ritualist elites in Nightfall, which means there's Assassin and Ritualist bosses. But I think we should keep the table as is until we have at least one confirmed sin or rit green in Nightfall, since they don't neccessarily drop greens. -- Gordon Ecker 01:35, 30 September 2006 (CDT) :I bet you money they do though. You know they will. --Mgrinshpon 09:50, 28 October 2006 (CDT) ::Confirmed. -- Gordon Ecker 19:38, 28 October 2006 (CDT) Editing Green Weapons I would just like to ask if it is possible to edit a green weapon? like, salvage 1 mod off it and put another one on (e.g. replace +30 health with 20% longer enchant) - A Glitch 17:06 GMT 5th December 2006 :No. — Skuld 12:03, 5 December 2006 (CST)